Sesshomaru Deals With A Crush
by DemonQueen40
Summary: Sesshomaru just finds a new girl in the feudal era and her name is Kinara. Inuyasha likes her and decides to let her stay for a while. Can they keep Kagome from finding out?
1. Default Chapter

A girl named Kinara was wondering outside in the day. She found her way into the well that travels to the feudal era. When Kinara came out of the well, she stumbled into something and screamed, "God damn it! Watch where you're going bastard! Get the hell out of my way!"  
By then, she realized she made the man standing there very pissed at her. The man had long silver hair down to his ankles, purplish streaks across his face cheeks, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, golden shining eyes, a fluffy boa around his shoulder, he was dressed in a red and white kamono with a yellow bow tied around his waist. Kinara looked up at the man and muttered, "I am very sorry Sir for yelling at you. I did not realize anything. Where am I? What is your name?"  
The man stared down at Kinara and replied, "You somehow found yourself into the feudal era, young lady. My name is Sesshomaru and what, little girl, is your name?"  
Kinara stared up and apologized, "I am sorry. Is this a restricted area? I am sorry."  
"I forgive you, but the feudal era is very dangerous for humans. Now, I have the fucking responsibility for you! Great.... The only human I know and have seen here is a lovely girl named Kagome. She knows my brother. She is HIS responsibility. Little miss, Kagome is the only human that has entered her that I can trust. Will I be able to trust you?" Sesshomaru explained nicely.  
Kinara hesitated for a second and continued to speak to Sesshomaru, "Do not worry. You can trust me. Sir, my name is Kinara Temonshinn and you live in a beautiful land. Is anyone else here besides your brother and you?"  
"Yes, many. Young lady, come with me. I shall show you our land." Sesshomaru demanded. As Kinara followed Sesshomaru, Kinara thought to herself and took one glance at Sesshomaru, 'Cute isn't he? Did I just say that? Hmm....' 


	2. Keeping Kinara Here

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go catch up with her to let he stay for the night here. She's cute!" Inuyasha suggested.  
"FINE!" Sesshomaru shouted and caught up with Kinara and asked, "You know, you can stay for the night here if you want to. You don't have to go home tonight. You can wait until tomorrow. Will you stay?"  
"I guess, but I am scared. I don't sleep with stranger men...what the hell?! One night won't hurt!" Kinara agreed.  
"No, here follow me. We will lead you to where you need to sleep. Kinara followed Sesshomaru and lay down with him. She got comfortable and laid her head and hands against his chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his fluffy boa around her so she wouldn't be cold. In a couple minutes, Kinara kissed them both on the cheek and quickly fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked happily at Kinara and kissed her on the forehead. Then, he laid his head against hers and fell asleep.  
"Aww, how cute!" Inuyasha said, admiring them sleeping together. Inuyasha, being the last one awake, curled up in a ball and fell asleep too. By morning, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the first two to awake from their rest. Kinara was still laying on Sesshomaru and he couldn't get up. So, he demanded Inuyasha to get their selves some breakfast. When Inuyasha went out, Kagome appeared. When Inuyasha spotted her, he whispered, "Oh no. Not Kagome. We already have enough trouble around here. We don't need mor—Hi Kagome!"  
"Why hello Inuyasha, How have you been?" Kagome greeted Inuyasha.  
"Fine. Listen, Sesshomaru and I are very busy right now. I am just gathering food for us to eat while we work today. We can not have visitors today." Inuyasha said trying to get Kagome to leave and stay away from Kinara.  
"Work? May I be of any help? I have nothing to do at home anyway." Kagome asked.  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Well, Inuyasha! If this is how you always treat a girl, then fuck you! You're so mean to me everyday!" Kagome snapped.  
"We don't need a human helping. This is a demons job to do. We cannot sacrifice your life to do this job. It is extremely hard for a human to do this. Please come back to see us later. I most suggest you do Kagome." Inuyasha suggested.  
"Okay bye Inuyasha." Kagome said leaving down the well.  
"That was close" Inuyasha said, wiping sweat off his forehead. 


	3. Author's Note

Phew! This is a lot of work! Took me an hour just to type these three chapters! Prepare to see more chapters of this story tomorrow. I am tired. By the way, reviews(whatever they are) I am new and these three chapters are just created. Please comment on my story. If you do not like it then say why and what you would change about it. Bye! 


	4. Sesshomaru's proposal

Inuyasha returned to where Sesshomaru and Kinara were and he finds that Miroku (a perverted one) is chasing Kinara around, trying to grope her butt.  
"Get the hell away from me Pervert! I like another fucking guy, don't you understand me? I like another fucking guy!!!!" Kinara screamed.  
"Honey! I couldn't care less! I fucking love every human who entered here! I love Sango and other women! I love you! PLEASE! Just one touch of your sexy butt?!" Miroku admitted.  
Sesshomaru snapped at Miroku, scaring the hell out of him and said, "Leave the fucking girl alone Miroku! You never give up. By touching the girls butt won't get you anywhere!! Leave Kinara alone!!!"  
"Sesshomaru! Stop fucking shouting! You're driving me up the shitty walls! Shut the fucking hell up bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Why don't you shut up you mother fucker of a bitch, Inuyasha! You're driving me up the fucking walls too! GAH! Everyone fucking shut the hell up!" Sesshomaru shouted.  
By then, everyone froze and listened to Sesshomaru, "Good. While you all shut the hell up, I want to take a walk with Kinara. I have to explain something to her. Miroku..." Miroku looked up and Sesshomaru continued, "Get the fuck away. Go grope Sango's butt! Go! Kinara, come with me please."  
Kinara followed Sesshomaru with a confused look on her face. "Why do I have to follow, Sesshomaru? Why couldn't you tell be back there?"  
"Because", Sesshomaru paused, "Because I need to ask you something special to me. Will you...?"  
"Will I what?" Kinara asked  
"Will you marry me, dear? Kinara, this may see soon and we are too different, but I love you. Will you please marry me dearest?" Sesshomaru asked nervously looking at Kinara starry eyed. Sesshomaru was holding a shikon stone ring, which was shining in the sunlight. Kinara looked at the ring then up to Sesshomaru, stunned about what he was saying and finally answered to Sesshomaru's proposal, "I..I do. I will marry you Sesshomaru. I love you so." Kinara wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, giving him a huge hug for a while. He lifted her up, spinning her around in his arms, put her down and had a frown on his face, "Before, there was another girl. I loved her so and if she finds out...I am doomed. What should I do dear?"  
"Oh, kill her? Or explain to her that you love someone else now. Don't ruin hearts because of other people Sesshomaru. Dump her for me. Kill her! Something!" Kinara pleaded.  
"Right! Kill her! I shall call my "Friend" Kouga for this job. Honey, while I am gone, protect my brother. Or let him die, either way, you don't go dying on me either." Sesshomaru said goodbye and gave Kinara a hug, "I love you. I will be back to be with you. Bye." 


End file.
